Your Body is a Wonderland
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Numa preguiçosa tarde de sábado o Monitor e a Monitora Chefe estão muito ocupados... descobrindo um ao outro. song fic


**Tradução de Your Body is a Wonderland, da Harrys Mistress**

**

* * *

N.A:** Isso não é nada, apenas uma song que eu escrevi depois de me inspirar durante um show que eu assistir do John Myer. Como eu disse, não é lá grande coisa, só uma fic bem fofa e divertida. Espero que gostem. 

**Nota da Tradutora:** Então... mais uma fic da Harrys Mistress que eu traduzo, ela me deu sinal verde, então vamos aproveitar. Essa vai dedicada p/ dona Luma, como prêmio por ser tão generosa comigo, neah tiah?! Como ela gosta dessa música, ai está! Divirtam-se e **comentem**!

**

* * *

**

Your Body is a Wonderland 

A chuva caia do céu escuro e nublado enquanto os estudantes de Hogwarts estavam curtindo a tarde preguiçosa de sábado dentro do castelo. O monitor-chefe, vestido com uma calça de pijama verde e laranja e uma camisa de mangas compridas, estava estirado na cama enquanto lia um livro de ficção que seu melhor amigo tinha dado a ele em seu aniversário. Ele estava encostado na cabeceira da cama com as pernas estiradas a sua frente e seus olhos acompanhavam as palavras. Ele logo ficou cansado de ler e se descobriu observando sua namorada. Ela estava deitada de barriga para baixo, próxima a ele, com a cabeça para o lado dos pés dele e se apoiando nos cotovelos enquanto lia o livro grosso a sua frente.

Ela estava usando uma das blusas dele, que era bem maior do que o tamanho dela, embora ele não ligasse para isso. Especialmente agora, porque a camisa estava caída no ombro esquerdo, expondo a pele suave para ele. Ele teve essa vontade urgente de se inclinar e beijar as sardas que ele tanto amava. Ele fechou o livro que lia e o postou em seu colo enquanto a observava... essa mulher maravilhosa que apareceu na vida dele e capturou seu coração. Ele se encontrou em um tipo de transe enquanto a observava e a consumia com o olhar... se ele quisesse ele poderia ficar ali, a olhando o dia todo. Por que não? Eles tinham o dia todo.

_We got the afternoon__  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

Os olhos verdes dele viajaram pelas costas dela e ele notou que a blusa dele, que ela usava, tinha subido, revelando o short que ela usava bem baixo nos quadris e expondo um pedaço de pele entre os dois. Vagarosamente ele levou a mão até lá e devagar passou a ponta do dedo sobre a pele macia. Ele a sentiu tremer com o toque e desviou o olhar para encontrá-la olhando para ele com divertimento sobre o ombro. Ele sorriu maroto para ela enquanto continuava a exploração, dessa vez seu dedo escorregando entre a cintura do short dela. Mas só por um breve momento...

_One mile to every inch of__  
Your skin like porcelain_

Ele se inclinou, jogando o livro para o lado, enquanto engatinhava para ela e ela se virava de lado, para que pudesse olhar para ele. Os lábios dele moldaram os dela e ele prendeu um dos dela entre seus dentes, antes de finalmente escorregar a língua na boca dela e a massageando com a sua. Os dois gemeram em satisfação enquanto o beijo se tornava mais apaixonado, mas o ritmo das línguas ainda era lento e preguiçoso, se comparando ao ritmo da chuva que caia.

_One pair of candy lips and__  
Your bubble gum tongue_

"Mmmm," ela murmurou quando finalmente seu namorado se afastou. "Qual a explicação para isso, Harry?"

"Você, claro." Ele sussurrou na orelha dela antes de prender o lóbulo entre os dentes.

Hermione estremeceu. "Eu? Que eu saiba eu estava lendo meu livro, completamente inocente, Harry."

"Isso é o que me deixa louco." Ele disse olhando nos olhos dela enquanto seus dedos brincavam com uma mecha do cabelo dela. "Você pode simplesmente ficar ai deitada, lendo um livro e ainda continua linda." Ele então pegou o livro que ela lia, o fechou e o jogou no chão.

"Harry, eu estava lendo aquilo."

"Não mais." Ele disse enquanto a beijava. "Vem aqui."

Harry voltou para onde estava antes e puxou o cobertor antes de entrar debaixo do mesmo, chamando Hermione para imitá-lo. Ela sorriu enquanto engatinhava para beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que o deixava puxar o cobertor sobre ela. Ela riu feliz quando ele a derrubou, a fazendo deitar de costas, e puxou o cobertor os cobrindo por completo.

_And if you want love__  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_

"Você é linda." Ele disse enquanto a beijava mais uma vez, antes de trilhar pequenos beijos pelo pescoço dela. As mãos dele passaram pelos ombros dela, depois pelos braços, até que ela os levantasse e os enlaçasse ao redor dele. Os dedos dele passaram um pedaço brincando com a ponta da camisa que ela usava, antes de mergulhar por baixo da mesma para que sua mão quente pudesse acariciar a barriga e os quadris dela, estudando cada curva e depressão no corpo de Hermione, como que para decorar. Então as mãos dele desceram pelos quadris até as pernas, onde ele divertidamente apertou a parte da coxa, logo acima do joelho, a fazendo soltar um gritinho e rir contra a boca dele enquanto ele sorria, sem nunca quebrar o beijo.

_Your body Is a wonderland__  
Your body is a wonder  
(I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_

"Sabe, você é uma grande distração." Hermione disse a ele enquanto sorria.

Harry olhou para ela com um sorriso maroto. "Sou?" ele perguntou enquanto casualmente enrolava uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído sobre o rosto dela. "Vou tomar isso como se fosse um elogio."

"Foi." Ela admitiu suspirando. "Embora se eu me der mal no meu teste amanhã, eu vou usar uns feitiços em você."

Ele colocou a mecha atrás da orelha dela. "Você? Se dar mal em alguma coisa? Ha… essa foi muito engraçada, Hermione."

_Something 'bout the way your hair __  
falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling  
towards the pillowcase_

"Agora você só está querendo me bajular," ela disse enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o cabelo na nuca dele.

"O que precisar," ele disse, deslizando as mão para a base do pescoço dela e se inclinando para beijar as sardas do ombro dela. "Eu faço qualquer coisa por você, você sabe." Ele beijou o mesmo local novamente. "Tudo o que você precisa fazer é me dizer o que quer… e você vai ter no mesmo instante."

Hermione suspirou contente. "Eu sei, Harry... eu sei."

_You tell me where to go and__  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it_

Harry puxou o cobertor por cima da cabeça deles. A chuva ainda batia na janela do lado de fora e alguns trovões ecoavam a distância. "Eu poderia me acostumar a dias assim."

Ela sorriu para ele. "Eu também. Nada como tardes preguiçosas, escutando a chuva e estando abraçada com seu namorado."

"Muito bem dito." Ele tomou o rosto dela em sua mão, acariciando-o com o dedão enquanto olhava nos olhos dela. "Eu te amo."

_You want love?__  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder  
(I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_

Hermione tomou um susto. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia que a amava desde que ficaram juntos. O jeito que ele olhou para ela, com uma pontada de desespero no olhar, fez o corpo dela praticamente derreter. "Harry... eu amo você também." O coração dele contorceu... quase em dor, com a visão dela. Ela era tão linda, tão perfeita. _E ela é toda minha._

_Damn baby__  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

Ele se aproximou dela e encostou os lábios de leve nos dela. "Você é tudo pra mim." Ele sussurrou e a beijou novamente, enquanto suas mãos começavam a passear pelo corpo dela mais uma vez... descobrindo cada pedaço dela.

_Your body Is a wonderland__  
Your body is a wonder  
(I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body Is a wonderland_

_

* * *

_

Submit review** - GO**


End file.
